From WO 2007080151 A1, a cutting tool system is known which consists substantially of a carrier tool that has a recess for receiving a cutting plate. The cutting plate is provided with a clamping recess. The clamping plate is held in the carrier tool by a clamping element. The clamping element, in turn, is fastened via a clamping bolt on the carrier tool. On the underside of the clamping element, which underside faces the cutting plate, an engagement element is arranged that is in clamping contact with the clamping recess and thereby anchors the cutting plate on the carrier tool. The clamping element is guided via a chamfer on the carrier tool so that when tightening the clamping bolt, the clamping element is pulled towards the carrier tool.